Bon Voyage
by etsuukorin
Summary: M/M. Ranmaru/Cecil. Cecil is sandwiched between Ranmaru and Camus on a long lasting plane ride to a far away concert. Ranmaru lets his guard down only for a second.


**Rating:** General Audiences  
><strong>Category:<strong> M/M  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Uta no Prince-sama  
><strong>Relationship:<strong> Kurosaki Ranmaru/Aijima Cecil  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Kurosaki Ranmaru, Aijima Cecil, Camus  
><strong>Additional Tags:<strong> Fluff, Male Slash  
><strong>Cover Art Credit:<strong> pixiv member みやこ (ID:39774378)

* * *

><p>Cecil had been trying to talk to them for the first few hours of the flight. Sandwiched between Camus and Ranmaru, the young prince had regularly been making comments about the airplane and attempting to try and get his upperclassmen to play cards with him. Unfortunately for him, neither of them are interested.<p>

Ranmaru isn't the type to talk much when he travels. He likes to blare drums and guitars into his ears and get lost in the sound. He doesn't want to think. Especially in situations like this; it's a kind of situation where a person is idle in transport and can only feel like they're made of nothing until they arrive at their final destination. Everyone is pretty much soulless when they're in transit for a trip like this. They're flying to a far off concert.

Even Camus, who at first seemed determined to try every parfait and pastry offered by the flight crew, has become uninterested. His ice blue eyes are glazed as he reads over a book written in his native language, suffering through the fight much like the rest of the passengers. Perhaps a little less than those riding in economy class, but Ranmaru still occasionally witnesses Camus' eyes flashing with mild anger when the flight attendant accidentally brushes her cart against his knee.

It's shitty for everybody.

Ranmaru returns to gazing out the window, unable to hear the same attendant Camus had been leering at offering complementary drinks. It would've just irritated him, anyway. He didn't get why the flight crew could constantly come up and down with drinks, and yet they couldn't offer food unless the duration of travel was monstrous.

A muffled Cecil is cheerfully asking for milk beside him, and then tapping the upperclassman's shoulder to drag him back to reality.

"I don't want anything."  
>Ranmaru grumbles it but barely hear his own voice above his music. His words excuse him from the drink.<p>

He feels Cecil watching him, even if his eyes are still on the window. When the feeling doesn't leave as quickly as he expects it to, he passes the younger male a glance, his expression neutral.

Ranmaru doesn't say anything, but Cecil still smiles at him.  
>It's weird how this kid is satisfied with something as simple as a glance, but he always finds it difficult to be mean.<p>

There's something sweet about it, if not comforting.  
>Ranmaru doesn't know if it has to do with any of that Agnapolis psychic stuff, but it doesn't really matter.<p>

Cecil would become excited when he was told about a good band. He'd sympathize when Ranmaru complained about how unorganized a director was during a gig. If Ranmaru fished out his phone to tweet about feeling ill, Cecil would quickly tweet back at him to wish him a well recovery.  
>It was this sort of stuff that made it nearly impossible for Ranmaru to get legitimately angry at the prince, even if he found his naivety frustrating.<p>

Cecil might not be awful, but Ranmaru is stubborn.  
>Without removing his ear buds or returning the gesture, Ranmaru turns his gaze back to the vast spread of silver clouds, swiveling his thumb around the ring of his mp3 player to switch artists.<p>

* * *

><p>Cecil's not sure how many hours have passed, but after taking a nap himself, he's a little startled by the sudden weight against his shoulder. Green eyes open and lift to see a mess of wildly styled hair and a sleeping face. Ranmaru's lips are slightly parted and, perhaps to the older's embarrassment had he been awake, he's snoring softly. An earbud has fallen out, and it blasts what sounds like roaring metal music.<p>

"How can he fall asleep listening to such loud music?" Cecil wonders audibly, while reaching to turn the mp3 player off. He has to maneuver carefully around Ranmaru's sleeping frame as not to disturb him.

His question catches Camus' attention. The blond quirks a brow while gazing at the mess of a rockstar snoozing on his kohai. "Somehow, I'm not surprised about that."

Cecil reads into his senpai's tone, but he doesn't quite understand. "Is there something else to be surprised about?"

"The fact that he can fall asleep on your shoulder so readily." After smirking, blue eyes once watching the two of them flicker back down to his novel. He turns a page.

Ranmaru shows no signs of waking.

Even if he can tell that Camus is openly mocking his colleague, Cecil is proud of the fact that he's gained enough trust to have Ranmaru sleeping on his shoulder. Even if it's something Ranmaru doesn't realize, himself. Silently admiring the sleeping face that he's not sure if he will see again anytime soon, the prince carefully wraps the other in one of the fleece blankets they were given.

With a small smile on his lips, he hopes that the muses might allow his upperclassman to sleep for the remaining duration of the flight—

Not only for Ranmaru's sake, but also because Cecil finds that he rather likes the way the older male's exhales feel on his skin.


End file.
